When Love meet friendship
by Black Skull
Summary: "Ino, percayalah. Aku sangat mencintaimu….." "Tapi kau juga mencintai Sakura kan?". "Dia sudah lama mencintaimu, Gaara. Cobalah pahami perasaannya." "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?". GaaIno story. OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo. RnR. for GIST rada telat sih


**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Pairing :**GaaIno slight GaaSaku

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :**OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, First Fict, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR. Warning inside.

Ini adalah Fict pertamaku jadi kalau abal dan gaje, mohon maaf….. menerima segala bentuk flame, asal dengan bahasa yang sopan. Judul mungkin nggak sesuai dengan cerita….huaaa…

Selamat menikmati fict aneh ini…..

**When Love Meet Friendship **

**By Rhea-Untdeks**

-Ino POV-

Aku sudah tak bisa menatap wajahnya dengan jelas. Sebagian dari mataku sudah tertutup air yang sudah siap turun. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku yang dingin. Aku masih diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Hampir setengah jam sudah dia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, mengiba. Aku mulai merasakan kedinginan dengan udara malam yang seharusnya indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan ceria. Keadaan taman mala mini sangat indah.

"Kau kedinginan?" aku sama sekali tak bernafsu menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia lalu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya padaku. Kami kembali terdiam, dan tanda sekendaliku air mataku sudah turun. Rasanya sesak sekali, aku merasa kehabisan pasokan oksigen yang menyebabkanku sulit bernafas.

"Kau menangis?" lagi, pertanyaan tak penting lainnya yang sama sekali enggan kujawab.

"….."

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi kau juga harus mengerti posisiku, " perkataannya kembali menyakitkanku, kurang apa selama ini?

"Kurang mengerti apa aku selama ini, Gaara?" untuk pertama kalinya aku menyumbangkan suaraku untuk mengakhiri monolog yang dilakukan Gaara sedari tadi.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengertimu…." Dia masih menunduk, aku melanjutkan, "…..mengerti dia…"

"Aku memang orang yang selalu harus mengalah, tapi aku tak ingin selalu kalah, Gaara. Aku selalu mengenalikan emosiku, berusaha menekan egoku. Kurang apa aku, Gaara?"

"Aku mengerti kau sudah mengorbankan perasaanmu. Tapi bukankah kau yang memintaku melakukan ini?"

"Tak aku tak pernah memintamu jatuh cinta padanya, Gaara!" jawabku cepat.

Gaara kembali tertunduk. Sepertinya ucapanku tadi sudah tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Maafkan aku…." Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Apa kau pikir maaf itu sudah cukup? Saat kau bilang kalau kalu sudah meakukan kesalahan yang besar itu?" aku semakin kalap, aku tak perduli orang yang berlalu lalang melihatku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu kecelakaan, Ino,"

"Hm..kecelekaan yah?" aku tertawa mengejek, "….Kecelakaan kata kamu?" suaraku kembali meninggi. Gaara kembali menunduk.

"Kenapa, Gaara? Kenapa kau melakukan ini sama dia? Apa kau begitu takut kehilangannya? Sampai kau melakukan itu?"

"Ino, percayalah. Aku sangat mencintaimu….."

"Tapi kau juga mencintai Sakura kan?" potongku lantang.

Gaara kembali terdiam, terus terdiam. Aku benci suasana seperti ini, "…Aku pulang.." kataku lalu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih juga diam.

'Panggil aku atau kejar aku, Gaara. Tahan aku untuk tetap bersamamu.' Pintaku dalam hati, tapi Gaara masih juga tak bergeming. Tetap mematung dan terdiam.

Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku. Menyesali apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku memang bodoh, tolol! Aku memang membenci Gaara atas tindakannya. Tapi aku lebih benci dan kesal pada diriku sendiri, pada ketololanku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

=Flashback=

NORMAL POV

Baru seragam Ino 'jadian' dengan Gaara. Dan sore itu mereka janjian bertemu di café Chu, tempat dimana Gaara 'menembak' Ino.

Ino sudah siap untuk pergi tapi Sakura, sahabatnya, datang kerumah Ino.

"Kau rapi sekali, mau kemana?" Sakura meneliti Ino dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku mau pergi ke café Chu,"

"Wah…kebetulan sekali, aku sedang bosan dirumah. Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Ta-tapi Sakura…."

"Ayolah, Ino…." Sakura memohon.

"Baiklah…." Ino menyerah, tak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya.

café Chu

Gaara sudah duduk dideret meja dekat jendela. Dia terlihat sangat mempesona. Ino tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki Gaara sebagai kekasihnya.

"Katamu, kau akan menemui seseorang, Ino, dimana dia?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengearkan pandangannya.

"Itu, dia disana," Ino menunjuk kearah Gaara yang masih belum juga menyadari kehadirannya.

Seketika itu Sakura menampakkan wajah tegang, "Gaara…" gumamnya seolah untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sakura mengangguk, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Dia itu orang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu, Ino. Aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan sampai detik ini. Tapi dia sama sekali tak pernah membalas perasaanku. Malahan setahun yang lalu dia menghilang, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mengemukannya. Kata orang dia kembali ke Suna."

Ino bingung harus berkata apa. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang dicintai Sakura dan selalu dia ceritakan itu adalah Gaara, orang yang juga dicintainya.

"Aku ingin sekali dia menemaniku walau hanya sebentar. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, walau pada akhirnya nanti dia hanya akan pergi meninggalkanku dan memilih orang lain. Aku rela, Ino. Asal aku bisa memilikinya." Air mata Sakura kini sudah jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Ino tahu rasa sakit yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo kita kesana,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku mohon, Gaara…." Ino masih berusaha menyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini, Ino."

"Demi aku, Gaara." Ino tetap kekeh memohon.

"Tapi ini gila, Ino. Aku mencintaimu, mana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk bersama Sakura, aku sama sekali tak aku cintai,"

"Tapi ini hanya sementara, Gaara. Temani dia, beri dia kasih sayangmu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku sama sekali tak bisa." Gaara mulai kesal dengan permintaan aneh Ino.

"Dia sudah lama mencintaimu, Gaara. Cobalah pahami perasaannya."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?" Gaara benar-benar frustasi menanggapi permintaan kekasihnya.

"Ak-aku…." Ino bingung harus berkata apa, dia tahu, dia pasti akan merasakan sakit yang teramat. "…..Aku akan baik-baik saja. Asal pada akhirnya kau kembali padaku dan hanya mencintaiku." Sekuat tenaga Ino menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Hah.." Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat. "…..Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan menemani Sakura. Aku janji pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu, Hime." Gaara mengecup kening Ino, dan perlahan air mata Ino turun membasahi pipi putihnya.

==Flashback End==

Ino berdiri disamping Sakura yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Perlahan air matanya turun. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dan hancur.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menakai hiasan kepala. Ino menghapus air matanya dan berusa tersenyum.

"Apa kau tak senang akhirnya aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Aku hanya iri denganmu. Akhirnya kau menemukan pangeranmu." Ino memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Kau juga pasti akan segera menemukannya, Ino." Kata Sakura yang sekarang sudah siap dengan perannya sebagai pengantin. Dia sangat cantik dalam gaun pengantin itu, meskipun perutnya sudah tidak lagi rata, ada nyawa lain disana.

'Sudah, Sakura. Aku sudah menemukannya. Tapi pangeranku sama dengan pangeranmu. Dan ternyata…ternyata akulah yang harus mengalah.' Ino membatin, airmatanya kembali turun. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, tapi bibirnya tersenyum, demi Sakura, sahabatnya, dan Gara, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku bersedia…." Gaara menyelesaikan janji setianya, disampingnya Sakura berdiri dengan anggun.

Sementara dideretan paling belakang, Ino menatap getir kedua mempelai itu.

"Atas izinku, aku resmikan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Dan sekarang kau boleh mencium istrimu," Pendeta itu berkata dengan suara lantang.

'Seharusnya aku yang berdiri disana dan menjadi pengantinmu, Gaara" lirih Ino pada dirinya sendiri, menyaksikan Gaara mencium Sakura diatas altar pernikahan.

'Akhirnya memang seperti ini yah? Akulah ornag yang memang harus kalah dalam permainan takdir ini. yeah…Baiklah, aku memang harus merekanmu, Gaara. Aku harap kau akan bahagia bersama Sakura. Aku disini akan tersenyum untuk kalian berdua,' Ino kembali menangis, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dia merasa sakit, menyesal dan terkhianati. Ino merasa bahwa sakit itu hanya miliknya sendiri. Dia lupa bahwa ada orang lain yang juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Gaara, tanpa seorangpun tahu, dia juga merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam. Dia mungkin tak menangis, bukan karena tak ingin, melainkan karena dia tak mampu untuk menangis. Karena apa yang dirasakannya begitu menyesakkan. Membuatnya tak mampu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menangis.

'Maafkan aku, Ino. Tak seharusnya ini terjadi. Seharusnya kau yang berdiri disampingku, dan menjadi pengantinku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, meski aku mencintai Sakura, tapi itu tak sebesar rasa cintaiku padamu.'

-FIN-


End file.
